Ovarian hyperandrogenism is one feature of insulin resistance syndromes. Androgens may exacerbate insulin resistnace, setting a vicious cycle of hyperinsulinism and hyperandrogenism. This study tested the insulin response to oral glucose (and indirectly the degree of insulin resistance) in subjects with insulin resistance before and six months after maintenance treatment with an oral contraceptive containing desogestrel, to see whether insulin sensitivity were improved. Desogestrel has minimal androgenic properties. At completion, the results did not show improvement in insulin sensitivity, nor any significant deterioration, based upon the serum insulin response to oral glucose. They did, however, show mild deterioration in glucose tolerance. Future studies comparing the effects on glucose tolerance using oral contraceptives with different formulations of progestins would be helpful in individuals with insulin resistance.